


yellow lines

by holtzbabe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Van Gogh and sunflowers, essentially a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzbabe/pseuds/holtzbabe
Summary: Ask Erin how she got here





	yellow lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this artwork](http://sapphicsmiles.tumblr.com/post/148764377858/holtz-is-such-a-sun-wlw-and-it-makes-my-heart-so) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ggY3BDb0lA).

 

Ask Erin how she got here

Ask her how she went from stiff collars and pointed heels to this in less than a year

 

They’re in a sunflower field

They’re in a sunflower field, and the sun tangles in Holtz’s hair and glints golden, and they’re dancing

 

The walls of Holtz’s lab are Van Gogh yellow

The walls are yellow, and the ceiling is sky blue, white clouds swirling and tumultuous

 

Holtz spins around and around and around

She spins with her hands raised to the sky, and Erin spins with her, hem of her white sundress billowing

 

Van Gogh has always been Erin’s favourite artist

Van Gogh and Holtz must see the world in a similar light, perfect idiosyncrasy, a toe dipped in reality

 

Holtz has a sunflower tucked behind her ear

She tucks a sunflower behind Erin’s ear, too, and she wears it with pride

 

There’s a sadness in Holtz, too

There’s a sadness, but she never sits still long enough for it to come into focus

 

They tumble into a clearing

They tumble and land on their backs, and they hold hands and shield their eyes and laugh

 

There’s a yellow line between Erin’s lane and Holtz’s

There’s a yellow line, but the road ahead is completely clear, and Erin is free

 

Holtz outlines cloud formations with the tip of her finger

She traces the outline of a giraffe, a smile, a duckling, a sunflower, and then Erin kisses her

 

Love brought her here

Love, and the pursuit of warmth on her cheeks, sunshine in her lungs, and the feeling of Holtz

 

 


End file.
